Through The Looking Glass
by Tasha Teh Fox
Summary: When Ginny gets sent in Voldemorts body she thinks it will be great, but when she finds out Voldemorts in her body, things start to get crazy


**Title: **_Through The Looking Glass_

**Summery: **_Ginny's always wondered what makes the Dark Lord tick, what makes him do the horrible things he does. When a freak spell causes her wishes to come to life, she finds herself controlling Voldemorts body. At first it's a laugh, but when she realises the Dark Lords got her body, things go a bit wrong. Now Ginny's got to try and put things right again. Before Voldemort turns Ginny Weasley's body into the next Dark Lord._

**Time Period: **_Takes place after Book Number Five, but before Number Six_

**Authors Note: **_Since all my other stories are on Hiatus because I haven't got a clue where to take the story, I decided to use some fresh blood. Since Harry Potter's one of the only things I'm good at writing, I'm making a new story. Hopefully this one will be updated more often and I'll get some good feedback on it._

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own it. Never will_

**Random Quote: **

"_This wasn't how we imagined handing over our present."_

"_Yeah, when we pictured the scene, he was conscious."_

_George and Fred _

_Taken from 'Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_

_Chapter Nineteen_

_Page three hundred and seventy four_

**Translations: **_For Translations on sentences or words look for ( ? ) this symbol then check the bottom Authors Note. Or for notes just on the story look for a ( ! )_

OoOoOoOoO

Ginny Weasley slowly lowered an extendable ear – curtsey of Fred and George- to the bottom floor of the small makeshift house. Biting her lip, she swerved it vigorously to the thick wooden door that was eased smoothly into place upon the Order's arrival at Occultus (?) House. Since there was the threat of Bellatrix or Narcissa Malfoy gaining entry to the Black Family Manor, it was no longer safe to hold meetings there. She had never understood what had made Dumbledore choose here of all place over Hogwarts, which - she guessed – was impenetrable from the Dark forces of Voldemort's army. When she had pondered this thought to him, he stated with generable ease -

"Haud locus est impenetrabiilis, iustus tutus tutela." (?)

That following statement had left her more puzzled than when she had started so she strived to find the meaning behind it. From a distance she could make out distinct words. But with the busy buzz of secret order meetings, her passion to figure out the phrase had become forgotten, along with her holiday homework but that was beside the point. Hearing voices, Ginny flipped on the invisibility switch that Fred and George had recently added ('Perfect secrecy.' Had been their reason for this) and pulled herself back behind a wooden pillar. She watched, holding her breath as Kingsley Shacklebolt hurried down the hallway with a harassed looking Tonk's at his side. He paused for a moment and held his wand up high. Ginny crouched down lower and made a tug at the extendable ear.

"Ostendo Sum (?)," he murmured clearly.

Ginny felt a wave of magic pull on the charms of the extendable ear and she tugged it up harshly.

"There's nothing here Shacklebolt," Tonk's whispered in a voice Ginny didn't think her capable of "Let's just get in their, I want to get this over and done with."

Ginny slouched down with a sigh. That was too close. She really needed to ask the twins to upgrade their spells. Turning the extendable ear in her hand once more, she stood up slowly, careful not to hit the creaking floorboard, and tiptoed down the second floor. She paused at Hermione's door, hearing the combined laughter of the trio of soon to be sixth years. She blinked, there was no hiding it, she was jealous of their friendships. The few friends she did have mostly used her because she knew the 'Famous Harry Potter' as they so bluntly put it. And the secure few that liked her for any reason other than that would never ask her over in the holidays or come over to the Burrow, because of the reason that 'I'm doing things' yet what things could keep her 'friends' (she used this word loosely) from seeing her was beyond Ginny's reasoning (!) Crushing the tears beneath her eyelids as she smashed them down, she carried on towards her temporary room for the night and twisted the door knob angrily.

Ginny crouched on the slanted window ledge and sighed. Pulling up her diary close to her face she began to write in her smooth swooping handwriting. Pausing for a second she watched as slow drops of rain pelted down the rickety old window glass and she reached out to touch it. Echoing voices melted around her as the Order left the house in silence. Even the hooting of owls had long since stopped. The creaking of the rusty old floor board that was placed to give a warning signal out. The chiming of pans clinking together no longer occupied the run down kitchen and the footsteps and whispered chattering of the house's occupants had been silenced long ago. Yet to her, the noise, which would have been unwelcome to anybody else, filled her with a slightly warm fuzzy feeling and now that the bustle of the daytime activities were slowly creeping away – becoming nothing but sweet memories – the silence filled her with dread. In all of the stories she had been told as a child by the teasing Fred and George had taught her something, things always happened in the silence. And with the newly declared war going on right at this moment, silence was one thing she didn't need to hear – or lack of.

Ginny crumpled her face with distaste. The war. The simple two words had lead to a shattering of her childhood. The fault lay on one person, maybe their were others to blame, but in her naïve eyes there was only one. Voldemort. The one who had killed so many, stood there whispering unforgivable words, stood there twisting the souls of the living, stood there, unmerciful and uncaring. It was his choice to do all these things. Murdered the Potters, destroyed families. She wondered how he could do these things. It was one of the only things that kept her awake these long, cold, lonely nights. Ginny pressed one hand to the glass as she felt tears roll down her face.

"I don't know why." She voiced, cracking with pressure. "I really don't know. But I wish I did."

The rains outside thundered down more fiercely at this comment and as she removed her palm it began to sparkle with light. Crackling sparks of lighting fizzed with power and she felt herself slipping away.

_I wish … I wish … I wish …_

OoOoOoOoO

**Translations: **

_Number One:_

_**Occultus** – Latin for Hidden_

_Number Two: _

"_**Haud locus est impenetrabiilis, iustus tutus tutela." **– Latin for 'No place is impenetrable, just safely guarded.'_

_Number Three: _

_**Ostendo Sum **– Latin for Reveal_

**Notes: **

_Number one: _

_I know nothing about Ginny Weasley's friends, since nothing about them is mentioned in the book. Therefore my version came out. Please do not flame this fact. _

**Authors Notes: **_If you are still reading this, thank you. I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter. Please feel free to critique and comment. _


End file.
